


The Limits of Knowledge

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s01e12 Prophecy Girl, Gen, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-04
Updated: 2004-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-03 03:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>written for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/">Open on Sunday community</a>. Prompt was books.</p></blockquote>





	The Limits of Knowledge

Once he decided to finally embrace his destiny, he did so with unbridled enthusiasm. By the age of 25, he could identify over 200 species of demon, read a dozen languages fluently and studied all the most important diaries. He believed whole-heartedly that "fighting would win the battle, but knowledge would win the war".

He had re-translated and crosschecked over and over, but the outcome was the same - the slayer, his slayer would fight the master and die. He understood in that instant that knowledge without answers was useless and that a book could betray as effectively as any person.

**Author's Note:**

> written for the [Open on Sunday community](http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/). Prompt was books.


End file.
